The Black Suit
by Arya Celebrimor
Summary: Trunks gets involved into a party he is afraid to attend. What is he so worried about? Can he hide his true feelings even from himself? A TrunksXGoten story, if you don't like it don't read! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! This is the first TrunksXGoten story I publish so I hope you enjoy! This first chapter is more like an introduction of what will come next, nevertheless I really hope you have fun reading it.

By the way, I own nothing, neither the characters nor DBZ story. So sad...

* * *

**The Black Suit**

**Chapter One**

**The Turquoise Dress**

He came by the corner wearing that black suit, his favorite one. His long straight hair falling gently on his forehead; the black tie and shirt making more evident the brightness of the lavender color it had. Looking into the great hall he found his friends staring at him, clapping, smiling.

He walked through the hall searching for his mother. Trunks approached her; she had an elegant hair style and was wearing a turquoise dress.

"Where is…?" he began, but his mother interrupted, looking up to the golden staircase where someone was coming down.

It was a wedding, his wedding, and his beloved one was coming down the stairs. Everybody was laughing, having fun, drinking champagne; even Piccolo was wearing a suit! And that was something. Still, everybody turned silent as Trunks' beloved one came down stairs. Bra came close and gave Trunks a small white rose, which he placed on his jacket's left side, making a delightful contrast against its black color.

Trunks was anxious, sweating, smiling; he looked up to the staircase and then… and then…

And then Goten came downstairs, wearing a pure-white suit with a black tie and a white shirt. He gave everybody that registered smile that his father invented as he reached the bottom of the staircase. Trunks got closer, Chichi was crying of happiness, Gohan was hugging his wife, Piccolo drank champagne with Vegeta, Goku was holding his granddaughter, Krilin and Eighteen were clapping and, to be honest, everything was just too damn perfect for them to get close, so close their noses met, and their lips followed…

And then a very sweaty and confused Trunks woke up. He looked around in confusion as he placed one of his hands on his forehead. It was a dream.

"I should have known…" he whispered, thinking about Piccolo wearing a suit. "It was a dream" he whispered again, trying hard to remember the details. He closed his eyes, trying to freeze the images inside his head. It was a wedding, his wedding, everybody was happy, someone came downstairs, it was Goten, and then… Oh God…

"I was marrying Goten…" that was unexpected.

The thought made him uncomfortable for a moment. Goten was his best friend, why would he dream about marrying him? That was ridiculous! He didn't have that sort of feelings for him. Of course not!

"Trunks! Come down to breakfast!" he heard his mother yelling.

"Coming!" he answered. Well, it was just a stupid dream after all. He shouldn't eat three bags of popcorn before going to bed from now on.

He sat at the table where his father was already eating. His mother gave him a waffles tower and a glass of milk. Trunks had nearly forgotten the dream by now.

"I swear Vegeta, you have never been this nice before. Are you sure you are ok?" asked Bulma to her so-called-husband, giggling.

"If you don't like it, throw it away" the idea of giving her a present on Valentine's Day wasn't his, the idiot of Kakarot forced him into it.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I like it!"

"What are you talking about? Did you give her a present dad?"

Vegeta blushed and looked away. He was about to say 'it is not of your damn business' when Bulma stood up and grabbed a gift box with a big red ribbon on it. She opened it to reveal a beautiful dress that matched with Bulma's hair. It was turquoise dress.

Bra began giggling as little girls do when dads give presents to moms.

"It is pretty daddy!" the little girl said.

"Yeah whatever" growled Vegeta and returned to his breakfast.

"It is!" exclaimed Bulma "isn't it beautiful Trunks?"

Trunks was already mind absent. A flashback came to his mind as he remembered his latest dream. He turned as white as a ghost. It seemed like the same dress his mother was wearing in his dream, but it couldn't be! No, it was impossible…

"Trunks!" Bulma raised her voice "Don't you think it is a gorgeous dress?" it wasn't a question actually.

"What? Oh yes, yes of course! It's… lovely… ehm… hey mom, and when do you plan to wear it?"

"Well I don't know, I'll figure out something" answered Bulma, smiling as she closed the box "I really liked it, Vegeta" she got close to her husband, leaning down to gently kiss him on the lips. Vegeta didn't refuse; Bra began giggling again and Trunks decided it was better for his sanity's sake to look away.

Just how crazy was all that! Trunks went upstairs again to change clothes and pick up his backpack. It was time for going to school; too bad that Valentine's Day wasn't an excuse to be absent.

Half hour later, he found Goten at the school entry, talking to a red haired girl.

'Another one?' he thought 'I wonder if he would stop changing girlfriends as he changes socks one of these days'

"Yeah, I'm really into sports you know…" was saying Goten to the girl when he noticed Trunks approaching "Hey Trunks! How are you?"

For a second Trunks wasn't sure of what to say. The memory of the dream suddenly came to him as he was staring at Goten, but he finally pushed it away as a blush came to his cheeks. Trunks looked away from Goten, and he heard his friend apologize to the girl, whatever her name was, and before he could realize a strong hand was placed on his forehead.

"Trunks you are all red, do you have a fever or something?" Oh wonderful, now the redness of his face turned even worst.

"No, I'm fine, really" Trunks exclaimed, moving away from Goten "aren't we late for class?"

"As usual" answered Goten, still unsure of his friend's state. "If you are sure you are ok, we better get moving"

"Yes, I'm fine" he said, regaining control of himself "what's your first class?"

"Who knows?"

"There is no remedy for you. You are definitely different from Gohan"

Goten laughed. Trunks came back to reality after that, and they parted; since he was a year older than Goten, their classes were always different.

"Hi Trunks" said a black haired girl to him as he sat down at his desk.

"Oh hi, Helena" he said, not paying her much attention. She went on saying things Trunks didn't really listened, until she raised her voice, trying to catch his attention.

"You know, I've been thinking, if you are free, perhaps… you know… you could come with me to the ball"

"What ball?" asked Trunks, searching for his books into his backpack.

"The Valentine's ball, the one we're having this Friday at school!"

"Will there be a ball?" Trunks sighed 'so that's why Goten has been talking to so many girls lately… and also why they've been bothering me too!' he thought 'not that they never do it…'

"So? Oh don't tell me you already have a date!"

"What? No." Trunks made an effort. If it was on him, he wouldn't even go to the stupid ball, but Goten would probably force him into it. Anticipating Goten's pleas, he resolved that going with Helena would be his best choice. She was the smartest girl he knew anyway. "Well…" he sighed "it's ok, I guess… I'm taking you to the freaking ball…"

"Really? Oh thank you!" Helena began giggling, as she took her sit next to Trunks. He could have sworn he heard the cracking of other girls' hearts. 'I mean, it's not my fault to be so attractive!' he thought and laughed to himself. "Hey Trunks" began Helena again "happy Valentine's Day!"

She gave Trunks a small, heart-shaped box. He grabbed it, knowing it was the first from hundreds that day. Goten and he always received such things on almost any holiday.

"I made those chocolates myself!" pointed out Helena, proudly.

"Thank you" said Trunks, placing the box inside his backpack.

"Ok people, let's begin" said the math teacher, entering the classroom. As the class started, Trunks pondered about the dream he had last night. 'To think of me marrying Goten… yeah right! As if he liked me… I mean, the fact that I'm bi doesn't mean I have to like my best friend! Besides, I don't think he is bi so there's no point thinking on this… I don't even know why I'm thinking about it damnit!'

"Mr. Briefs! Are you going to answer the question?" asked the teacher, bringing Trunks back to reality.

"I… I'm sorry, what was the question again?" the teacher was not happy at all.

Ten minutes later Goten came by the hallway and found Trunks standing by his classroom door; he was holding two buckets full of water, one on each hand.

"Trunks, why are you holding those things?"

"I got punished for daydreaming" he answered, looking at the ceiling.

"Really? That doesn't sound like you, are you sure you're ok?"

"Don't worry, I'm just distracted. I had a weird dream last night and can't take it off my head" he sighed.

"Well, what was it about?" Trunks blushed.

"Hey Goten… aren't you supposed to be at class?" he changed subjects. Hopefully, Goten would bite the bait.

"The teacher is sick and didn't come today; I'm free until eleven o'clock."

"Good for you" he answered, relieved that Goten forgot the issue of the dream.

"Hey, are you going to the party?"

"Yes, I told Helena I was coming to the ball with her" Trunks tone of voice seemed a little bit annoyed by now.

"I didn't mean the ball, I meant Mr. Satan's birthday party!" exclaimed Goten enthusiastically.

"Is he having a party? If the media will be there, I'm probably not going."

"No, he said it would be a private party, the one for the media would be the night before. Our party will be on Sunday"

Trunks sighed in disappointment. 'First the ball and now this?'

"If my mother decides we are going, I'll probably attend that one too"

"Wonderful!"

Goten smiled. Trunks felt a sudden rush of blood coming up to his face; just to see him smiling… He had seen that smile many times before, why was he feeling that all of a sudden? Was it because of the dream, or perhaps… perhaps he had felt it before, but never paid enough attention to it? Either way, he was feeling something, and he wasn't happy about it.

"Well Mr. Briefs, you can come in now" Trunks' teacher said, breaking the uncomfortable silence that fell between the two friends. "Mr. Son, you should know better than anyone that you cannot speak to your partners when they are punished, you've been in that position yourself"

"Sorry sir, I was just passing by. I'll see you later Trunks!" and with that he left. Trunks left the buckets and entered his classroom again, but not before staring at Goten disappearing on the hallway. He knew he had to make an effort to forget that stupid dream, or else he would be very uncomfortable around Goten from that moment on. He sat again in his desk, still thinking about Goten.

"Mr. Briefs, could you stop daydreaming and start to pay attention?" began again the teacher a couple of minutes after Trunks came in.

Trunks sighed for the tenth time or more that day, stood up and went outside the classroom to pick up the buckets. The math teacher and the rest of the class stared at him in disbelief: nobody had asked him to go outside to pick up the buckets again. 'I might send him to see the nurse' the teacher thought.

Many hours and a visit to the nurse later, Trunks finally managed to get home. As he closed the door, her mother rushed into him.

"Oh my dear, are you alright?" asked Bulma "they called from school; they said you've been very distracted today! And I recall you were distracted this morning… Tell me, is it because of a girl?"

That was it. He was sick of girls coming around! He actually had with him a large bag with hundreds of handmade Valentine's presents.

"NO!" he cried out "it's not a girl I'm sick of girls! They are so annoying!"

Bulma sighed. She tried to take it easy on him for she knew how much his son hated to be stalked by girls.

"Ok, take it easy. Let's get something to eat. Oh, by the way, Mr. Satan invited us to a party!" she tried to change the subject. Unfortunately, that topic wasn't nice for him either. "It will be on his mansion's great hall! That should be lovely! It has the most beautiful golden staircases I've ever seen. It would be an elegant party, so I will wear my new dress! It would be perfect!"

"Go… golden staircases?" he asked, holding his breath.

"Oh yes! The whole hall looks like a castle's one. It would be a wonderful party!"

Trunks stood still for some seconds. His dream came back in flashbacks. 'No' he thought 'I'm driving myself mad, of course that won't happen. I mean, is Mr. Satan's birthday, not a wedding! So, if Piccolo is not wearing a suit, there's nothing to worry about; and I have no intentions to kiss Goten whatsoever. It's just a coincidence. Just a coincidence…'

"And I talked to Chichi today; she says Gohan will invite Piccolo to the party, but she said she would not have him around if Piccolo does not agree to wear a smoking suit like he did on Gohan's wedding. Can you imagine that! That's so typical of Chichi! Your father and Goku are angry because they would have to wear suits themselves…"

Oh God.

* * *

Well, there you had it. If you liked it leave a review! And if you didn't do it anyway! Next chapter will come as soon as possible, with a troubled Trunks at a freaking ball! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Our Picture

Hey again! Chapter two is here. I tried to use this chapter to introduce some of the things to come on further ones, and I can only hope it won't be as slow as I think it is. I hope you enjoy it!

I don't own anything related to Dragon Ball.

**Chapter 2**

**Our Picture**

That night, after opening the mountain of presents he had on his bed, Trunks went to have dinner with his family. He found out it was a bit too early to have dinner, since no one was at the dining room yet. He went to the living room instead, searching for his mother. He found her sitting on the couch, staring at an old photo album.

"Mom" greeted the boy.

"Oh hi sweetie!" answered Bulma.

"What are you doing?"

"Just making a new album, I printed some pictures I had on my computer, and I am selecting them for the album"

"Can I see them?"

Bulma gave Trunks her selection. He stared at the pictures carefully; most were family pictures, he and his sister, their parents, the four of them. Some with the friends and in those Vegeta always seemed angry or upset, although Trunks found a smile on his face in photos that nobody seemed to know they were taken; Bulma kind of enjoyed the art of taking pictures when no one was aware of it.

But the photographs that caught his attention were the ones in which he was with Goten; they were always whether hugging or wrestling, in which case one was always on top of the other, both always laughing. There was not a single one, except the family ones, in which they weren't together.

Trunks stared at the pictures with an amazed look. He found out that in some photos in which he was hugging Goten, he was blushing; he remembered all of a sudden the crush he used to have on him, back when he was ten years old. Goten had been the reason for him to notice his bisexuality, but he convinced himself that he was confused and felt nothing for him except the love of a brother.

'Could it be possible that I actually feel something else for him… that I have felt it for the past years?' he thought. His thoughts were interrupted when he found a picture he didn't remember. It looked recent, for he recognized the clothes to be ones they've been wearing lately. He felt shocked when he first saw it.

There they were, Goten and Trunks, sitting on the same couch Trunk's mother was now, the TV on, the room darkened, and both sleeping. Both were laying on the couch, only Goten was on top of Trunks, his head resting on the lavender's shoulder and his left arm surrounding his waist. Trunks was also surrounding Goten with his left arm. It was a lovely scene to contemplate, whether not be for the fact that Trunks didn't remember it.

He gave the picture a puzzled look; it didn't matter how much he tried, he just couldn't remember. Then, his mother's hobby suddenly hit him: she probably took the photo when there was no one around to notice.

"Mom…" he began, choosing carefully the words "when did you take this picture?

"Which one?" she asked as Trunks handed in named photo "Oh! I believe it was two weeks ago, last time Goten came for a sleepover"

Trunks sat on the couch next to his mother, wondering what he should say next; he was blushing, a detail that did not escaped Bulma's eyes.

"Oh honey! Don't be embarrassed! I took the picture because I found it so cute! You don't remember because you were watching a movie, and fell asleep. Then somehow you ended up moving into this position, I took the photo and half hour later or so, Goten woke up. You woke up some minutes later and then we all had dinner, remember?"

He tried, but he only remembered having dinner; Goten never mentioned the incident, probably because it didn't mean anything for him. 'Yeah, that must be' he tried to convince himself. But then again, a shadow came over his mind.

"Has… dad seen this?" his face now turned as white as a ghost's.

"Ha!" began laughing Bulma "he saw you both that night, and all he said to me was 'Those two spend too much time together' and then left" Bulma began laughing at her imitation of Vegeta.

Trunks laughed nervously 'well, if he didn't kill me then, I guess he just won't do so in the future'

"Time to eat something" Bulma finally said "Let's have dinner!"

That night Trunks couldn't sleep. He had stolen the photograph from her mother and stared at it every now and then. 'I shouldn't torture myself with this' he thought 'this is that dream's fault! I was ok believing that he doesn't love me! Wait! Am I crazy? He DOESN'T love me! And I don't love him! I might like him… a little… BUT NO! He is my best friend, and he is neither gay nor bi, so…'

A couple of hours later he fell asleep.

Next morning he had his doubts about going to school. He knew he would have to see Goten sooner or later, but his recently almost re-born feelings for him made Trunks uneasy. His heart pounded so fast only at the thought of it, and his cheeks would blush each time he stared at the photo of them sleeping on the couch. He wanted to question Goten about it, so he took the picture with him, safely hidden inside the backpack.

Sadly enough, his plans had to be… postponed.

When he reached the school entry he found a familiar scene; Goten was there, the red haired girl was there, only this time both were, well, let's say, busy. Staring at them, Trunks felt his heart breaking in two pieces; the kiss they were sharing made it difficult to state where Goten began and where the girl ended. 'So typical of Goten, being too passionate about a girl, and mostly about anything' he thought. 'Anything but me…'

He turned around and left. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he knew that school was not an option. As he was walking in a rush, he took away the picture of them on the couch, feeling both anger and disappointment at the same time. He had almost reached the corner of the block when he was suddenly interrupted by a thought.

'Why?' he asked himself in astonishment 'Why am I leaving? I thought I didn't care about this… I… I don't have any feelings for him!' he stopped at that for a moment. He knew he had had feelings for Goten long ago, but he was sure he had forgotten about them 'I am being childish. I knew he would get a new girlfriend, he always does! He doesn't have to look at me just because I suddenly feel the need for it… Wait! Do I need it? Do I… Does this mean… I like him?'

"Trunks!" he heard Goten's voice from behind him. Trunks stood cold for a moment, and he didn't turn around "Trunks where are you going?"

"I…" he began, without turning "I'm not feeling well, I'm going home"

"Really? What's wrong? Would you like me to go with you?"

Trunks chuckled. He knew that was the perfect excuse for Goten to miss school, but he didn't want Chichi being mean at both of them for skipping classes, so…

"Actually, I'm feeling much better! And it's late enough so let's to class!" that being said, he ran as fast as he could and got into school. Goten stood quiet for a moment, staring at Trunks running like crazy when he noticed what seemed like a little piece of paper next to him on the floor. 'I wonder if he threw it…'

Trunks didn't check on Goten after school. Luckily for him, Goten had to be early at home and left in a rush after classes were over. Trunks decided to go home then, and tried to relax about the whole matter of being in love with his best friend.

After eating he went to his bedroom to have some sleep. He was tired since he barely slept the night before. In a cloud of thoughts, he found himself in a very familiar location.

Half awake half asleep, he saw himself wearing a black suit, and walking down a corridor that led to an open hall. He knew he had seen that before, and thought he could recognize it, but failed in his attempt of doing so. He walked through the place, and found his mother on a very familiar turquoise dress.

"Oh dear, you look lovely!" she said with a smile "I know you will both be very happy!"

"Who?" he asked in confusion, not really understanding the situation as one usually does when dreaming.

"What do you mean who? Goten and you of course! Poor thing, you must be so nervous to forget such a thing. Here, grab this picture, oh you look so lovely!"

Trunks took the picture from his mother hand. Goten and himself were sleeping peacefully on a couch, smiling in their sleep.

"Go now, he will be down soon enough"

He moved from his mother to the staircase, feeling a déjà vu thing, moving along with the current. All his friends were there, all staring directly at Goten, who was now coming downstairs, wearing a white suit. Trunks smiled, anticipating what came next.

"You look good!" Goten exclaimed to his lover "I love the way black suits you"

Before Trunks could answer, Goten got closer, moving so slowly Trunks could swear he could listen to his heart beats, which began mixing with his own, until…

"Trunks! Come down to dinner!" yelled Vegeta.

The lavender haired boy woke up all of a sudden. The dream he just had was kind of similar to the last one, only a few things had change. 'Weird that I dreamt about that picture' he thought 'I better give it back before mom notices I took it'

Horror possessed him a few minutes later. The picture was gone.

I know, I know! Poor Trunks! But don't get too excited yet! Chapter three is just around the corner, and there will be some romance in it! Little spoiler: How about a ball for the perfect romantic atmosphere? Wait for it, it'll be coming soon! Leave a review!


End file.
